


Não lá

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Episode Related, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Helena estava ali, mas não estava.





	Não lá

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009760) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #083 - ghost (fantasma).

Helena estava ali, mas não estava. Era seu corpo, sua voz, seu rosto, mas nada de sua mente, de sua alma. Uma casca vazia, como algum tipo de fantasma reverso, uma forma sólida livre de tudo que fazia Helena ser quem era. Myka não podia suportar nem olhar para ela, a mulher que significava tanto para ela, que se esforçou tanto para ganhar sua confiança e então a traiu, não estava lá. Isso era uma zombaria da verdadeira Helena G. Well, de mente sem igual e coração profundamente sensível. Essa não era sua Helena, e isso era demais para Myka.


End file.
